Nomadic Friendships
by DynoRyee
Summary: Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy run into a strange girl on Venice Beach. Who is she? Takes place halfway through Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Rated T for mild romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place halfway through the third book. Enjoy!

My back ached, I couldn't keep them folded much longer. I had to find a large space, soon. My wingspan wouldn't fit in a boutique, I knew that for sure. I ran through the mall, looking for an abandoned store, an empty bathroom, anything! Finally! A way out! I could possibly find a corner of the mall and whip my wings out somewhere! 12 feet of pure bird is attached to my back. Yup, I'm a freak show. A highly wanted freak show. I just needed to find these other hybrids. They can help! Fang was his name. Apparently, I wasn't the only bird kid on this planet. There's six more somewhere in the US. I'm Verity de Milo. I was taken from my parents a LONG time ago. To a big laboratory where I lived, running mazes, testing experimental drugs, and just wishing for a family. I saw a few others like me there too, but these guys were rescued. I, however, was left in my crate, since I must have been the least important age of them all. Two years old. That would make me fifteen to this date. Anyways, this blog has told me about the By-Half plan, the misadventures of Fang and the crew, or Flock, as I'm told, and a strange talking dog. I really should ask them where in the US they are, hopefully somewhere near San Francisco.

I had found a large space, a big abandoned parking lot, to spread my wings. I took off, flying to Venice Beach. I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling to go there. Maybe it was telling me to keep going, maybe Fang was there! I fanaticized a bit longer before starting to focus. No I do not fancy Fang! Who ever said that? I saw them, a huge cloud of robotic things. I swooped down, just to see three boys with wings. I flew towards them, flying as fast as I could. I stumbled in the air a bit, since I taught myself how to fly, and met up with the boys.

"Holy what?" the boy with black hair and wings saw me. I landed near them.

"Need any help?" I asked, sounding casual. I was pretty good at that sort of thing. I smiled and started kicking robots, left and right. Two of the boys just stared at me. I was pretty terrific, weren't I? I took down half the robots before the boys payed any attention to what was happening. The older boy tapped the one that I hadn't seen before's hand. They took down the rest of them for me. We all took flight, the boys still staring.

"Now who the heck are you?" said the young blonde one.

"You tell me who you are first," I said with a small grin on my face. I love messing with these boys. The black haired one spoke.

"I'm Fang," I must have looked dumb, my mouth started to gape. I shut it right away and he continued' "This is the Gasman and Iggy. I assume you've read my blog?" I nodded, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Verity de Milo, I was taken to a lab when I was born, mutated into this, and was left at the lab until I broke out and, well, ended up here," I said. Fang was still staring at me. The Gasman, however, was singing a song about constipation. I guess I should describe them now. Iggy, who I suspected was blind, and fourteen, had adorable pale blue eyes, long, strawberry blonde hair, and a cute smile. Gasman, who was probably eight, had blue eyes, blond hair, and an annoying addiction to bodily functions. Fang had black hair, black wings, black, everything. I found him strangely attractive, but I thought Iggy was even more so. I was one of the more strict of the group, yet, I was the oldest, so cut me a break. I should describe myself, so you have an idea of what I look like. I have long, caramel brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, probably a sparrow's wings, and a serious attitude. Iggy flew closer to me and touched my hand.

"It's how I identify you," he whispered in my ear. I blushed. Hopefully he couldn't feel the hot rush through my body. Fang giggled a bit and the Gasman stopped singing. I smiled and started talking.

"So, where are you all from?" I asked. Dumb question, I knew they were all nomadic.

"We lived in Virginia for a while," Iggy said, "Where are you from?"

"I, err, never settled anywhere," That's the truth. I've never had a home. I looked down quickly, hoping not to see sympathetic faces. Instead, Fang pulled closer to me and touched my arm.

"We understand," he simply stated. I looked at his face. He looked sincere, almost, cheery. I felt better in an instant, "Let's land somewhere, it's getting late."

Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'll be coming out with more soon! CUL8R, Marie


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Too dark. I know it sounds cliché, but it was too dark. I was used to sleeping in tight spaces, not big open caves. I huddled myself up into a corner of the cave. Apparently, my night vision came in slower than Fang's.

"You aren't claustrophobic? You're just like Angel," He said, sounding far-off.

"I actually enjoy tight spaces. It reminds me of safety. Kind of backwards, don't you think?" I said, a matter-of-factly. He laughed. I saw his smile. Nice, but not the same as Iggy's. I smiled back and started to unclench. My hair felt heavy. I realized I hadn't washed it since I left the lab. I must have smelled like a sewer.

"By the way, there's a new invention called soap. Might want to look it up," said Fang. Oh, har dee har har Smart Guy. But I noticed something he slid to me. A laptop. I opened it and turned the brightness down. I typed in "Avian human hybrids". Too many results. I clicked on "News". Here's an interesting headline, "Bird Kid Terrorizes High School". Oh, heh heh, my bad. That was me last year. I saw another one, "Children with wings at restaurant". I saw and immediately recognized Fang. He was dressed in all black. I saw another, except this one was a girl. She had beautiful sun-streaked blonde hair with pink highlights. She was standing on a table with her wings spread out wide. I saw a furious waiter with a large bill in his hand. Nice, girl, I like your style. I then remembered a name I had seen on the blog, Max. It must have been her on the table. I glanced at Iggy, who was sleeping. His large wings, even longer than mine, clipped the edge of the cave. I needed to get these guys out of here, and fast. A message popped up on the screen, an email. I was gonna get in trouble. I carefully opened it. It said "FROM MAX, URGENT"

I finished reading the email. Apparently Max and some others were trapped in a dungeon in Germany. I tapped Fang Awake.

"Ungh?" He looked at the mail and his eyes widened, "You looked at my email?" he said, furiously. I smiled and shrugged, "Hopefully this isn't a test. How good are you at cooking breakfast?" I laughed, "I thought so," He said, laughing along with me.

Soon we had woken Iggy and the Gasman up. I had found a bunch of berries and the Gasman had found some eggs. Wasn't that a bit barbaric? Either way, I was really hungry. Iggy had gotten a fire going and was cooking the eggs. We had soon finished eating and extinguished the flames. We headed off for Germany.

Hope you liked this chapter, Marie


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, Germany, the land of chocolate, and now the land of mutant bird kids, oh, wait, I think that's Switzerland. I mean the chocolate thing. Either way, I was here with three other mutant bird kids. It can't get better than this. Oh, wait! We're rescuing three more bird kids from a castle in Germany. I live such a normal life.

"Get ready for landing!" yelled the Gasman. I really need to think of a shorter name. I screwed up my face.

"Thinking of a new name for the Gasman?" Iggy asked. Could he feel my aura? "We call him Gazzy," he told me. That was a lot better than that lengthy name who knows gave him. I tucked my wings sharply against my body and went into a nosedive. I had to snap them back out before I hit the stone wall topped with a barbed wire fence. Some more robots came towards me. I said a name, I didn't want to say robots.

"Hey guys, Flyboys at six o clock!" Weird thing was, apparently they were at six o clock. We all dove in and took a big bite of revenge. Iggy and Gazzy hooked up explosives to a bunch of them, "Are they supposed to be-" I started. Fang just shook his head. I laughed and hit a few more that were hovering behind my back.

After that episode, we fell to the ground in exhaustion. What we didn't know was that people were waiting to get their hands on us. Gazzy was the first, someone slipped a pillowcase over his head and grabbed him. Then Iggy was taken, along with Fang, and finally, me. The scientist looked at me, confused, but trapped me either way.

A while later, we saw light. And not just light, but people. I saw Max, Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, a little Scottie dog, two girls, and a werewolf-looking guy.

"Now who's this girl?" asked Max, as confused as the scientist.

"This is Verity, she found us on Venice Beach," Fang explained. The werewolf guy looked at me. He smiled and attempted to wave, but our hands were chained up. I smiled back.

"So, how old is she?" a young girl who looked creepily like Gazzy asked.

"She didn't say," Fang said.

"I'm sitting here too, you know," I said, "I'm almost fifteen, I think."

"So are we," said Max. I knew she meant Iggy, Fang, and herself, even though she couldn't move her hands very well. A scientist came in and took us to an office.

"And who might you be dear?" asked a man with a heavy German accent.

"Depends who's asking," I said, a bit snappy.

"I am Doctor ter Borcht, but you von't need to know zat information very long," I didn't know what was going on. Max rolled her eyes. I could feel someone sneaking into my thoughts. _He's going to exterminate us._ Said a voice in my head. I saw the blond girl look at me. _I'm Angel, that to your right is Nudge, you must know Max, and the werewolf guy is Ari._ 'Thanks Angel' I thought back.

Hoped you liked this one, please review. Marie


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the rating to T just in case for the ongoings of this chapter.

"So, do any of you have any special abilities?" asked ter Borcht. I was going to keep quiet, no matter what, "You, you can go first," he pointed at me. I turned up my nose and kept silent. I saw Max look at me like I was crazy, but then respected my decision, "No? Take her away," he ordered some Flyboys. I stuck out my tongue at them and thrashed around a bit, trying to loosen the chains. They just strapped me back in.

"Well, this one wouldn't talk," said a strange woman a while after they took me to a room, "We'll need special measures," My eyes widened. What did that mean? She looked me in the eye and explained, "We will give you a shot of this every time you remain silent when we ask you a question. It is a pain inducer. It will run through your veins making it feel as if your blood is boiling, do you understand me?" I nodded, looking frightened, "Good. Here's the first question. How long have you been lost?" I remained silent. I needed to see if it was worth it. She brought the needle to my arm and emptied it. My blood instantly felt as if it were boiling, as she said it would. I writhed a bit but fought strong, "Here's the next question. How fast can you go?"

"Faster… than a car," I managed to get out. They didn't say exact answers. She gave me another shot. It hurt less, but the pain was still fading from the last. It only made it a little worse. I cringed just the same.

"Last question, do the others have any special abilities?" I knew them all, but I wasn't going to put my new-found friends in peril. I just stayed silent. She gave me a shot, but this one wasn't a pain inducer. It was a sleeping medication. I was out in an instant.

"Verity? Are you alright?" asked Max. She looked genuinely concerned. I was sleeping, but I had woken up to see them all, except Ari.

"Where… Where's Ari?" I asked, feeling terrible. All of them sighed in sorrow. Max gulped.

"He, uh, well…" she started. A man came in and finished her sentence with even more sorrow.

"He died Verity. At seven years of natural causes," he said. I bit my lip. He was seven? I had no idea. I wish I could have gotten to know him a lot better than just smiling at him in the jail cell. I blinked away a few tears and decided to speak. I also had just realized where we were. A big lab that looked like a hospital room.

"Where am I?" I asked, sounding really stupid. I really needed to know.

"You know that last shot she gave you?" Everyone's jaw dropped, but I nodded, "It wasn't just sleeping medication. It was meant to kill you," my eyes widened to dinner plates. Max opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her.

"But, why?" I asked. I was tired. The man looked at the wall, almost breaking into tears.

"All the genetic experiments were scheduled for extermination. You were going to be the first Avian/human hybrid to go. I luckily had permission to go into the questioning room to save you just in time," he said. I mouthed thank you. And he carried me into the backseat of a van. I sat up after he laid me down so the others could fit. I was saved by a man in a lab coat.

I realize I changed the book a ton, but I wanted to fit Verity in the storyline. Please forgive me. I do not own any MR characters, I wish I did though. Marie


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know where we were going, but I really hoped it was somewhere nice. Iggy was seated next to me. I put my hand on top of his. I saw him just barely blush. Max saw it and winked at me. I smiled back, very cheekily though. I focused on the landscape outside the van. I saw tree after tree. It was so silent in the van, so I said something, "Awkward silence!" Everyone laughed.

"It's not awkward till you say it!" they all answered. I started to sing. I sang one of the only songs I knew, Blessings by Laura Story. It was a Christian song that I heard the only time I went to church, when I blindly professed my faith.

'We pray for blessings, we pray for peace, comfort for family, protection while we sleep, we pray for healing, for prosperity, we pray for your mighty hand to ease our suffering, and all the while, you hear each spoken need, yet love us way too much to give us lesser things. 'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops, what if your healing comes through tears, what if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near, what if trials of this life are mercies in disguise?'

I got through the first verse and chorus before I was interrupted by Nudge, "What's that song called?"

"Blessings, it's by Laura Story. It's a Christian song," I explained. The man spoke also.

"You have a beautiful voice. I wouldn't be surprised if you had songbird DNA in you," he said. The joy of traveling with a scientist, "We're almost there," the younger kids all cheered. It was a bit cramped in the van.

We were greeted by a young girl who immediately looked at Iggy. She blushed and invited us all in. I grabbed his hand and walked inside.

"Max!" a young woman said. She hugged her, "I thought there was only six of you," she said, pointing at me.

"There were. Fang found her on the beach in California and took her in," Max explained, "Anyways, we're all hungry, can I help you make supper?"

A little while later, we were all fed, and I was fed up with Ella staring at Iggy. I kept my annoyance bottled up though. I didn't want to be kicked out of the Flock. I would fare as well as a china plate in a bull pen. The man, named Jeb as I was told later, left an hour ago. Ella led Max and I up to her room.

"So, Verity, did the boys really find you on the beach?" Max asked me.

"More like me dive-bombing into them," I answered. I smiled. I had to do that a lot lately.

"You need a Flock name, something that reflects your personality and appearance," said Ella. I was impressed, though she had known Max a lot longer than I had.

"Yeah, I agree," said Max, "How about, Sunny?" I widened my eyes and shook my head. She definitely didn't know about my attitude. I just smiled like a ninny around Iggy, "You think we could see your wings?" I nodded and checked the size of the room, fifteen feet across, plenty of room for my wings. I removed my jacket and spread them out wide.

"They look like a song sparrow's," Ella observed. I hadn't noticed it before, but it made sense since I apparently had a _SUPERB_ voice. I thought I was terrible at singing.

"Your wings are kind of diminutive compared to ours," Max said jokingly, "We could call you Tiny," I stuck my tongue out at her and folded my wings neatly against my back. They were only one foot shorter than hers.

"You're kind of silent aren't you?" Ella asked. I nodded.

"Not as much as Fang," Max countered, "Maybe, um, Lea?" I liked that name. I tried it out again and again in my head. Lea, Lea, Lea. I smiled and nodded.

"I like it," I simply said. And that's how we all became friends.

I don't own Blessings, or Maximum Ride characters. I only own Verity Lea. Anyways, please review. Marie


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to go," I said, "I, I don't think I belong with you guys. I need to find a nice place to live for a while," They all stared at me. My story was, well, here it is. I had a fight with the others. I had tried to help make breakfast with Dr. Martinez. Max had caught me and apparently Dr. Martinez was her mom. I tried to back down, but she kept yelling at me, telling me I was worthless and annoying. I went for a flight after that, even though I was in tears. Flying only made my eyes sting. It was a fairly long flight, seeing as I had gone from Arizona to Michigan. I had stopped a few nights to sleep, thinking about what had happened. I know I sound a bit sensitive, but it really was a big deal to me. So, that's the story.

"But, Verity," argued Angel. I kept the first name; the boys thought it was unnatural. Like Gazzy is Zephyr in the real world. I would be Lea, "Your home is here," I shook my head.

"I don't think I belong here, I think I belong on my own," I answered. Max pursed her lips. I could feel she knew she had started all this.

"Verity, listen to me. You. Will. Get. Killed. Out. There," said Fang. He hadn't spoken in a while. I don't know why he only opened up to me and Max. I bowed my head.

"I know, I know. Maybe I'll find Maya or something," Everybody's eyes widened. I knew she tried to kill Max, she was designed to.

"But, Verity… You, you can't," said Iggy, his voice cracking. I swallowed.

"Why don't we go for a flight and we can talk," suggested Max. I nodded in agreement.

Later, we were up in the air, above the cloud layer.

"Why do you want to leave?" asked Nudge, flying closer so she could hear my reply. I blinked tears out of my eyes.

"I just don't think I belong here. I think I would be better off alone," I started a nosedive, but Max followed me, motioning the others to stay put. I tried to go faster, but Max could always go faster than me, no matter what. I saw a cave and snapped out my wings, trying to slow down so I could go in. I landed in a clearing, running to try to stop. I made it into the cave. Max just followed me into it. I took in a breath, gasping from being upset.

"Look, I really didn't mean what I said. I don't think you're worthless. I think you're a great person. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just was upset. I never had any kind of real mother I could relax around. I'm sorry," I nodded and bowed my head again.

"You don't understand how long I was in that science lab, do you?" I asked, "I was in that terrible place up until a month ago," She suddenly seemed to understand. She pursed her lips again.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know. Just don't leave the flock. I don't want them to get you and kill you like they were going to," I looked up at her face. I rubbed my hands together. Her face was sincere; I bit my lip and spoke.

"I was too upset with you before. I'm sorry too," I cried again. She bit her lip and looked sympathetic. I hate that.

"You know what happened when the flock split up. We were captured and almost killed. You understand why we don't want you joining Maya now, don't you?" I really understood. Maya worked for them. I dried my face with my sleeve and spoke once more.

I know I did the wrong thing, I think we should go join them now," I said, "I won't leave you guys, ever," I spread my wings out and Max did the same. We took off and saw the others; they were only just flying around our area. They looked concerned. Max gave the ok sign and we headed back to the Martinez house. I wouldn't leave them today.

Hey, thanks for reading this. I know it's a bit drama filled, but I thought the story needed a bit of comfort. Please leave a review. Marie


	7. Author's Note

Hello guys! I have a ton more to give to you, but I've been caught up with schoolwork. I hope you understand. I'll get some more chapters to you ASAP. Byee, Marie


	8. Chapter 7

"So, she's staying?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying, for now," Everyone frowned, "I might leave sometime, just not today. I still feel lopsided about flying with you guys. I really don't like these wings," Nudge bit her lip and started flying faster. It started to rain. I flew higher than the others, trying to stay dry. I decided to have a little fun with them, so I dive bombed. I heard a strange gasp. I was flying straight into a pool of water, a pond in the forest. I had done this many times before and braced myself for impact upon the water's surface. I hit the pond. Holding my breath was easy, swimming came as naturally as flying, but fending off underwater predators was hard, especially since there were flyboys waiting for us underwater. I gasped and swam quickly to the surface. Choking, I attempted to dry my wings a bit, but realized it was raining. I tried to take off, but the flyboys pulled me back under. I saw everyone dive to help me. Then, it was black.

"Verity? Are you all right?" I heard that phrase much too often with these guys. I attempted to speak, but my voice was gone, all that was audible was a faint sigh. I shut my eyes, feeling embarrassed.

_Iggy likes you, _Said a small voice.

_Angel, _I thought back, _why would you bring this up now? I mean, we're in a cave, I can't talk, and you're six. How do you know he likes me?_

_ You like him. _Shoot. Note to self: keep private thoughts away from Angel.

_That might be true, but how do you know?_

_ He only thinks about you and Ella, you're both really pretty._

"Guys, can you find me something to make dinner with?" I opened my eyes to see everyone hurry out to find some things for Iggy to cook. He kneeled down took my hand, "Verity, I really like you, but I don't know how to say it," I bit my lip as he said this, blushing. I sat up, "I don't want the others to know I like you yet," I grinned. It was weird, I kind of felt his emotions, loving, yet scared. I pulled closer to him and kissed him. His emotions shifted, surprised and satisfied. He pulled away; looking scared, but immediately went back for more. We kissed for a while longer and finally heard the others return. He got up and started to collect the things they had found for dinner. I also got up, smirking. I went out of the cave, snapped my wings out, and flew higher than I had ever before. I finally had found love.

Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized I had forgotten all about Total. Poor doggie. He will be included in the next chapter. Bye for now, Marie. PS REVIEW PLZ!


	9. Chapter 8

Words can't describe how I felt when I finally came out of the clouds, just to see Iggy's face. Total ran up to see me; I hadn't seen him for a while, since he had trotted into the forest right after I took off. I did a fancy loop-de-loop before landing on the soft grass.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked. I stroked his black coat, saying nothing. I still couldn't talk. I had shut out that memory before landing. Iggy didn't want anybody to know about our make-out session. I smelled the aroma wafting in the air, eggs. I started to collect up long strips of grass. I had taught myself how to weave. I wove them into mats for us.

"How was everyone's day?" Nudge said. I knew she just liked hearing herself talk.

"You were there Nudge," said Gazzy. I smiled.

"How about we all go for a little flight," Max suggested. I snapped my wings out, as did the others. We all took flight, reaching a height where we could chat comfortably.

"Now, what happened? Why can't Verity talk?" asked Gazzy. I shook my head. Max answered for me.

"We don't know. I think something messed up her voice when she got attacked by those flyboys," I felt Angel in my thoughts again.

_Angel, can you tell the others I have a new skill?_

_ Sure Verity. What is it?_

_ I can feel other people's emotions, just by touching them. _She nodded and said that.

"Really?" said Total. I had just noticed that Fang was carrying him. I grinned and nodded. I attempted to speak again and I actually succeeded!

"Yeah, I can. I just need to touch you," Gazzy flew closer to me.

"Prove it," I laughed and touched him.

"Proud, yet clueless," His eyes widened and he looked pale. I think he was embarrassed now.

"C'mon guys, it's getting dark. Why don't we head back to the cave?" Max said. I agreed and put my wings against my back. The others followed.

So, here's chapter 8. I know all the chapters are short, but I explain a ton, I think. Well, CU, Marie. PS REVIEWWW!


	10. Chapter 9

"Antarctica?" I asked, "A bit cold isn't it?" Max shrugged.

"Do we want the earth to be a giant puddle?" I shrugged. A lot of shrugging went on in this hour on the plane. Max stuck out her tongue at me. I got her back with a nose wrinkle. Suddenly, we burst into laughter. I drank some of my Dr. Pepper. Nudge kept drawing her soda can to her. I wonder if she had a negative charge that made things go away from her. Iggy tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" He looked anxious. I have no idea why though. Then, I saw it. We were headed into a big cloud, one much bigger than we were used to. How did he know? I don't have a clue, "What the?" I saw a boy, he was flying. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, he was gone, "Hey Fangalator," I had fun with that since this person posted it on his blog.

"We're almost there," He said. He flicked my hair and walked away. I shrugged again and Max hit me, not hard of course.

"It's cold!" said Gazzy.

"Uh, no freaking duh!" said Max. I smiled cheekily for no reason and took off. Not running, _flying_. They started throwing snowballs at me and I got back with my super fast reflexes. I was snatching all they threw at me right out of the air and pelted them all right back.

"All right, you've had your fun, now it's time for work," said a scientist. I flew onto the deck of the large boat. Angel was struggling to get snow out of her shirt. I giggled and helped her. She motioned for me to come down and she whapped my forehead. I ruffled her hair and got up.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked the scientist. She laughed in my face and turned immediately to Fang, who was standing directly over my shoulder, almost resting his head on my shoulders. She had red hair. Dark, deep, red, and fairly ugly hair. Both the older boys were staring at her. I stepped two inches to the left as his jet black hair brushed past my face. Max shoved me a little farther to stand in my place, resting _her_ head on his shoulders. Iggy's hand found it's way into mine. I felt a rush of heat in my face.

"Not much really. You're just sponsorship!" Ooh kay. This lady was crazy. Hopefully the boys weren't falling for her.

Sorry for the delay. I was busy. For 2 months. Ooops. Sorry. ~Marie

Please review. ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

"Verity! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" screamed Nudge. We're in Antarctica. What will we be late for? I pulled myself out of the warm cot and onto the frozen steel floor. I shivered a bit, and felt very dizzy. I nearly fell over, but Fang caught me.

"Keep your footing, sweetheart." I looked up at his face. His mouth was turned up into a Fang smile. His grip was tight and his hold was warm. He pulled me into an embrace and came very close to my face. I looked into his dark eyes and my heartbeat quickened. I pulled him into a tighter embrace and kissed him, just a light peck, and, I just, melted. For once I felt safe, right in the security of his arms. His grip loosened and I pulled away. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, that was… awkward." I nodded fiercely in agreement. Just then, Max walked in, with the rest of the flock close on her tail.

"So, we gotta meet that Dwyer girl. Let's go." She turned on her heels and briskly strode away. To make a point, I walked up and took Iggy's hand. Fang was adorable and all, but I was dating Iggy and he was dating Max. It just wouldn't work!

I realize it's short. I have no idea what to do next! :P. Well, see ya l8r. Marie.

Review?


End file.
